1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a decorative window muntin contained between two hermetically sealed panes of glass and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
In recent years, glass making and installing has progressed to allow large panes of window glass to be installed, whereas, previously, small panes were individually framed and supported within a window structure known by those in the industry as true divided lite (TDL). This TDL arrangement became unnecessary with utilization of large panes. For example, whereas, previously, a one meter by one meter window glass may have been made of nine individual panes of glass, now one pane is used.
While the science of glass and window making was advancing to allow larger panes of glass to be used, similar advances occurred in energy efficient windows, and hermetically sealed insulated glass windows have become increasingly popular. Such windows have parallel spaced panes of glass to provide insulation and increase energy conservation. These windows are commonly referred to as having insulated glass (IG) as two normal panes of glass are combined to form one pane of IG.
In an effort to make the appearance of the new IG windows match older windows, decorative muntins formed from metal are placed between the panes of glass in IG. These muntins do not provide any support; they are purely decorative. In this manner the IG windows look like TDL windows while providing the insulative properties desired by today""s window owners and fabricators.
Problems sometimes arise in IG windows as strong sunlight or heated temperatures raise the temperature inside the sealed glass. Moisture in the muntin vaporizes and often recondenses on the inside surface of the glass pane, causing a fog-like effect which xe2x80x9ccloudsxe2x80x9d the glass. Because the glass is sealed, cleaning or rubbing will not remove this clouding. The escape of moisture or liquid from the muntin is commonly referred to as xe2x80x9coutgassingxe2x80x9d and has been the cause of much dissatisfaction in the window fabrication and installation industry. Likewise, this problem has required the replacement of many IG windows which become opaque with moisture.
While outgassing is less of a problem with conventional aluminum muntins, another problem arises in the manufacture of aluminum muntins for use in IG windows. Aluminum can be difficult to bend using present technology, and some shapes are just not possible to create using aluminum. This is important in oddly shaped windows. Where aluminum can be used, it is frequently a multipiece assembly which raises manufacturing and assembly costs.
Other problems arise in the expansion and contraction of conventional muntins as they undergo temperature changes in installed windows. Some muntins expand too rapidly when heated and buckle within the IG. At other times when the expanded muntin attempts to contract, the warp or buckle has become permanent and is unsightly.
Therefore with these and other problems known, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a muntin for use in an IG window which does not cause or allow outgassing.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a muntin within an IG window which is pleasing to the consumer""s eye.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a muntin which is easy to manufacture through the use of Computer Aided Design (CAD) tools.
It is another objective to provide a muntin with low expansion characteristics and which has high memory.
It is yet another objective to provide an abrasive resistant muntin which is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is still a further objective to provide a one piece muntin that is ready to be placed within a window without additional assembly steps.
It is yet a further objective to provide a method of making a muntin with the above described characteristics.
Various other objectives and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon further reference to the detailed description below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by a window muntin machined from a non-metal material, preferably polystyrene, although polyurethane or wood may be acceptable, which is easily machined using CAD. technology. The machined muntin is painted with a latex paint and baked until the moisture is removed and the paint has dried. The baked muntin is then placed between two panes of glass and hermetically sealed therein as is usual in the art. This glass unit is then available for mounting in a conventional window assembly.